


С добрым утром

by fandom Criminal Minds 2020 (fandom_Criminal_Minds_2020), innokentya



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV), Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternative Universe - Supernatural are Known, Crossover, FBI Profiler Stiles, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Gen, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:48:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25360384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Criminal_Minds_2020/pseuds/fandom%20Criminal%20Minds%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/innokentya/pseuds/innokentya
Summary: Стайлз считает Спенсера родственной душой. Спенсер же чаще всего считает Стайлза занозой в заднице.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Derek Morgan/Spencer Reid
Comments: 13
Kudos: 68
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020, Драбблы и мини 2 лвл





	С добрым утром

Утро добрым не бывает. Тот, кто считает иначе, либо изверг, либо непроходимый глупец.

Спенсер попросту не знает, к какой из этих категорий следует отнести Дерека, поэтому искренне старается выбросить подобные мысли из головы.

Тем более, у экрана уже минут пять активно распинается о новом деле Джей-Джей. Возможно, стоит послушать ее внимательнее.

Возможно.

Отчаянно давя четвертый зевок, Спенсер прячется за огромным стаканом с кофе. Но даже напиток, который всегда дарит бодрость и надежду на хороший день, не приносит сегодня никакого удовольствия.

А все потому, что утро добрым не бывает.

— Что, бурная ночка? — тихо хихикнув, интересуется Стайлз, аккуратно пихнув Спенсера коленом.

Спенсер молча смеряет коллегу обиженным взглядом.

— Да ладно тебе, — продолжает вполголоса неугомонный Стайлз, — я же вижу, что ты сегодня косплеишь зомби. Очень убедительно, кстати, но до Хэллоуина еще полгода.

— Стилински, у нас дело, — шипит Спенсер, запивая собственные слова большим глотком кофе. Который, к слову, едва не встает ему поперек горла.

— Галерка, мы вам не мешаем? — беззлобно интересуется Эмили, скрестив руки на груди. В ее глазах пляшут чертенята, и она старательно прячет улыбку. Спенсер знает: чтобы он сейчас ни ответил, она найдет, как об этом пошутить. Поэтому молчит.

— Мисс босс, все чудесно, — как ни в чем ни бывало вскидывает голову Стайлз. — Мы обсуждаем процент вероятности того, что погибшие девушки попались под руку одичавшему вампиру.

Спенсер даже немного завидует профессионализму, с которым у Эмили изгибается правая бровь.

— И каков же этот процент, Стилински? — с почти хищной улыбкой преподавательницы, подловившей студента на списывании, интересуется она. — Вычислили?

— Процентов тридцать, не больше, — рапортует Стайлз, косясь на Спенсера. — Рид подтвердит, правда, Рид?

Если бы можно было тяжело вздохнуть в стакан с кофе без особого ущерба для себя, своего костюма и, собственно, напитка, Спенсер сделал бы это незамедлительно. Вместо этого он кивает:

— Если быть уж совсем точным, то двадцать восемь. Раны слишком рваные, и, если речь не о маньяке-садисте, а именно о существах, то я бы поставил на вендиго. Статистически…

— Хорошо, я вас поняла, — прерывает его монотонный ответ Эмили, и Спенсер готов поклясться: она почти расстроена, что ей не удалось их подначить.

Конец совещания для Спенсера проходит как в тумане, тумане с ароматом кофе. Кофе, кстати, заканчивается непозволительно быстро.

Когда все расходятся выполнять полученные от Эмили указания, Стайлз пересаживается со своего кресла на стол рядом со Спенсером.

— Так что случилось, Спенс? — широко улыбаясь, спрашивает он снова. — Не могли с Морганом прервать свое секс-родео?

— Ну ты и пошляк, — Спенсер закатывает глаза, когда Стайлз начинает смеяться. — И нет, дело не в нашей с ним интимной жизни. Просто…

— Что просто, детка? — тут же прищуривается Стайлз. — Нашего малыша кто-то обижает?

Порой Спенсер искренне недоумевает, как это несносное существо умудрилось попасть в ФБР, да еще и в Отдел специальных расследований, связанных с особыми существами. По всем меркам, Стилински просто не должен был пройти отборочный тест, даже не взирая на высокий уровень знаний… Но прошел же. А теперь третирует Спенсера при каждом удобном случае, вернее — при каждом общем деле. Возможно, конечно, Стайлз считает его родственной душой. Спенсер же чаще всего считает Стайлза занозой в заднице.

— Вообще-то я старше тебя почти на пятнадцать лет, Стилински, поэтому нелогично называть малышом меня. — На это заявление Стайлз снова прыскает со смеху. — Но нет, меня никто не обижает. Просто… — Спенсер снова вздыхает, обреченно заглядывая в грустно пустой стакан. — Просто иногда мне кажется, что мой парень — инопланетянин.

— Хм, к UFO-файлам меня пока не допускают, — тут же хмыкает Стайлз, — но дело все равно в компетенции моего отдела. Так какие у Моргана признаки инопланетянина? Возможность изменять цвет кожных покровов? Необычайная прожорливость? Наличие дополнительных половых органов?

Это утро какое-то бесконечное.

Если кто-нибудь когда-то убьет Стилински, Спенсер даже не удивится.

— Ничего такого, выдумщик, — Спенсер качает головой, пытаясь сохранять серьезное выражение лица как можно дольше. — Просто некоторые его привычки слишком специфичны для человека. К примеру, то, как он ведет себя по утрам. Знаешь, — он доверительно понижает голос, и Стайлзу приходится наклониться поближе, — он встает с кровати сразу после того, как просыпается. Вот просто сразу же. Не лежит еще пару минут, не переводит будильник… а сразу встает и прям пышет активностью.

Стайлз вскрикивает от притворного ужаса, прикрыв округлившийся рот рукой, а потом начинает громко хохотать. Глядя на это недоразумение, каким-то образом ставшее агентом, Спенсер расплывается в улыбке.

— Знай, чувак, ты не один, — наконец успокоившись, говорит Стайлз и хлопает Спенсера по плечу. — Я тебя очень хорошо понимаю. Мой Дерек ведет себя абсолютно так же. Слу-у-ушай, — он замирает на долю секунды, а после выпаливает: — А может, они прилетели с одной планеты? Какого-нибудь Дерекмурия?

Его смех снова заполняет комнату для совещаний.

Спенсер давит вздох, отчаянно силясь не улыбаться еще шире.

Стайлз слишком громкий, активный и не умеет затыкаться. И да, если кто-нибудь когда-то его убьет, Спенсер даже не удивится.

Но это не значит, что он не будет скучать.

Стрелка внутренних часов Спенсера наконец перескакивает с указателя «раннее утро» на «вполне сносный день».


End file.
